zelda_classicfandomcom-20200214-history
Quest Rules
Quest rules are global rules, settable in ZQuest, that determines how a quest plays in Zelda Classic. Most of the rules are a switch; it can either be on or off, and doesn't accept additional values. You can access these rules by goign to Quest->Rules in ZQuest. ZQuest 2.50 Rules List This is the list of rules in ZQuest 2.50. Animation Rules * BS-Zelda Animation: Alters the animation of some weapons, such as the boomerang. * Circle Opening/Closing Wipes: When warping, a circle with its center at the warp point rapidly shrinks until the screen is black. If this is selected in addition to other warps, the warps will be chosen at random. * 'Oval Opening/Closing Wipes: '''When warping, an oval with its center at the warp point rapidly shrinks until the screen is black. If this is selected in addition to other warps, the warps will be chosen at random. * '''Triangle Opening/Closing Wipes: '''When warping, a triangle with its center at the warp point rapidly shrinks until the screen is black. If this is selected in addition to other warps, the warps will be chosen at random. * '''Super Mario All-Stars Opening/Closing Wipes: '''When warping, a diamond with its center at the warp point rapidly shrinks until the screen is black. If this is selected in addition to other warps, the warps will be chosen at random. * '''Expanded Link Tile Modifiers: '''When Links picks up an item with a Link Tile Modifier, all of his sprites will be moved down the tile page by a specified amount, rather than just his walking animation tiles. * '''No Screen Scrolling: '''When Link enters a different screen, Zelda Classic jump-cuts to the destination screen instead of smoothly scrolling between them. * '''Fast Dungeon Scrolling: '''Scrolling between screens in Dungeon DMaps is sped up approximately 5 times. * '''Smooth Vertical Scrolling: '''The screen scrolls smoothly vertically instead of half-tile by half-tile like the original did due to a NES limitation. * '''FFCs Are Visible While The Screen Is Scrolling: '''FFCs while scroll with other sprites on the two screens when Link transitions between them. * '''Interpolated Fading: '''Dark rooms no longer refer to the level aplette to determine the colors in between their light state and dark state. The colors are instead automatically generated. The freed up space in the level palettes can now be used to implement palette cycling. A second CSet 2 row will also appear in the palette editor. Colors filled in here determine what colors in CSet 2 appear slightly when the room is completely dark. * '''Fade CSet 5: '''Dark rooms, fading between DMaps with different palettes, and other actions that darken the normal level CSets will also affect CSet 5. * '''Invisible Link Flickers: '''Getting a Clock, or taking damage, makes Link flicker rather than flash through different CSets. * '''Items Held Above Link's Head Continue To Animate: '''Fixes the NES bug where items would stop animating when holding them in the air. * '''Bomb Explosions Don't Flash Palette: '''The entire screen will not flash when a bomb explodes. * '''Layers 1 and 2 Are Drawn Under Caves: "'Caves" refers to "Cave (Walk Down)" and "Cave (Walk Up)" combos. If thie rule is checked, Link will be drawn above Layers 1 and 2 when he walks up or down a Cave combo. Combo Rules Item Rules Enemy Rules NES Fixes Rules Other Rules